


Starving

by anothergrl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Original Character(s), Religion Kink, Smut, Succubus, literally a demon fucking a nun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergrl/pseuds/anothergrl
Summary: Literally just a self-indulgent fic about a demon fucking a nun, y'all read the tags
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write one of my demon boys seducing a nun. Will anyone read it? Will anyone like it? Who knows. Have fun you horny mfs.  
> If y'all like this it could be part of a series who knows

⛨

Ryo was fucking starving.  
It had been two weeks since he had a meal that was worth anything. Human food was like candy; sure it tasted good but it did nothing to help his body. Bread, cheese, fish, all of it passed through his stomach like they were nothing. He wasn’t going to die of starvation but he didn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of hunger.  
He needed more.

The problem wasn’t that Ryo didn’t enjoy being a succubus- well an incubus if you’d like to get technical. Sex was one of his preferred ways of eating- mortal women were so easy to please.  
No, the problem was finding a soul worth consumption.  
Every village seemed to be full of cracked, fractured, rotten souls. Sure they were edible but the strength he stood to gain wouldn’t replace the energy he spent fucking them. 

Fuck, he was starving. 

He leaned against the windowsill, absentmindedly gazing out of the window looking for something more interesting than his empty stomach. He watched people walk past him, where are they hurrying off to? He followed them with his eyes before a sudden realization made his face light up. Ryo looked up at the sky with a grin, laughing to himself.  
“Oh, thank the Lord… You’ve helped me find my next meal.”  
⛨

Ah, Sunday morning mass.  
Ryo never understood how humans were able to stand doing this multiple times a day, let alone multiple times a week. It was crowded, hot, fucking miserable. The pews were rigid as all hell and the wood seemed to creak every time you moved.  
But Ryo was desperate. Surely a Sunday morning church service, the most crowded place in town, would have someone with a semblance of a pure soul.  
The sound of the organ made Ryo wince, it was so loud and jarring. How many songs did an hour-long service need? Ryo offered his hymnal to the woman beside him. He had no intention of participating in the shrill cacophony of voices- besides, he knew all the words anyway.  
Ryo’s ears perked up as one of the voices caught his attention- soft, feminine, pure.  
His eyes darted around the room, seeking out the source of such a lovely voice. He turned his head, trying not to let himself get too excited. He was fully expecting to find some older, motherly figure but it was the most interesting thing he’d done all day.  
His gaze settled on the choir of nuns upfront, scanning the rows with fervent, growing attention.  
There you are.  
She was young, how lucky. Despite her veil, he could tell she was pretty. Her lips were full and flushed, her voice seemed to soar above the others. Her eyes closed as the choir held the last note of the hymn, the music rising to fill the room.  
When she opened her eyes they both looked at each other, holding each other’s gaze for just a moment. Her eyes were brown- a warm, welcoming brown. Ryo winked and he watched her whole face flush, averting her eyes down to the floor.  
Oh, she was perfect. 

After several days of keeping a watchful eye, Ryo learned several things about her. Her name was Rose. Sister Rose-Marie, how incredibly Catholic. She looked to be a teacher or at least someone who assisted with the children.  
Luckily, fate had decided to favor Ryo that Thursday afternoon. Walking idly through the market, Ryo felt someone run into his chest and instinctively grabbed them.  
Looking up at him was none other than Rose, what a miracle.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry sir, I really ought to watch where I’m going.” She babbled on apologetically, almost frantic. “Oh, I’m always so absentminded. Sister Catherine always tells me I’d probably trip and fall right into the Devil’s living room.”  
Oh, you have no idea.  
“It’s quite alright, Sister.” He said, helping her to her feet. “Everyone makes mistakes, darling. Unless you’re Jesus Christ I suppose.” This made her laugh, she had a cute little laugh that made Ryo’s mouth water. He had her in his reach now, he couldn’t let her escape.

“I presume you’re headed back to the church?”  
“Oh yes, Sister Catherine just asked me to run out on a quick errand.”  
“Just you? All by yourself?”  
“Yes...I think she felt even I could handle such a simple errand. Oh, I hope I haven’t gone and proved her wrong.”  
Why thank you, Sister Catherine.  
“Would you mind terribly if I accompany you? I couldn’t dare leave a young woman as fair as yourself to walk all by yourself.”  
His compliment made her blush, her eyes meeting the ground the same way they had in the Church.  
“Well- - I suppose that’s alright.”  
Her face reddened even more as Ryo took her basket from her hands.  
“Well as a gentleman I must take this off your hands, darling.”  
She muttered what sounded like a thank you and folded her hands in front of her, seeming unsure of what to do with herself.  
She led the way to the church, seemingly embarrassed with Ryo trailing behind her. So, he had to relax her a little bit, all right. Ryo threw out some unassuming questions about the town, the people, the weather, and every other arbitrary topic that young women liked to talk about. 

“Oh how rude of me, sir. Here you are escorting me home and I haven’t even asked your name.”  
“My name is Ryo, darling.”  
“Ryo...how unusual...I mean-not unusual! Unique, that’s all!”  
“No offense taken, darling. I’m sure you can tell I’m not from around here.”  
She nodded carefully, “I suppose you are different from the other townsfolk.”

Yes, if you only knew.

“And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, darling?”  
“Oh, Rose-Marie. Well, I suppose Rose is fine.”  
“Rose, hm?” Ryo savored the word, tasting her name on his lips, “how fitting.”

When they reached the nunnery, Rose was welcomed by the excited yells of several children, no older than ten. Little boys and girls that crowded around her, hugging at her legs.  
“Sister Rose where have you been!”  
“Sister Rose, who is he?”  
“Sister! Sister, come play a game with us!”

Ryo didn’t care much for children, especially not human children, but something was endearing about how they flocked to her. As if they could see her purity too.  
“Settle down everyone. Now, I’ve got to go do some things right now, alright? But I promise I’ll be back to talk with every one of you.”

Surprisingly enough, Rose let Ryo accompany her into the church, seeming to forget that nuns taking visitors wasn’t typically allowed. Perhaps Sister Catherine was right, she was a bit scatterbrained after all. 

“So I take it you’re close with the children?”  
Rose’s face seemed to light up with joy at the mere mention of the children. Her smile was bright with joy, how appetizing.  
“Oh I just adore the children.“  
“You seem to be quite good with them, they must flock to you.”  
She wore a small smile, seeming pleased by the compliment.

They walked in silence for a short while before Ryo decided to push his luck.  
“Would you like your own?”  
“Children? Why I’d love to-” she cut off her statement, seeming to bite her tongue, “however my vows forbid it. I am quite content just getting to work with the children, no matter if they’re mine.”  
“Well you’re quite young, I doubt you’ve taken your permanent vows yet.”  
This seemed to surprise her, “I have not, no.”  
“Well then, there’s still time isn’t there, darling?”  
Rose finally looked him in the eyes, an expression of shock on her face.  
“I do hope you are not suggesting I forsake my vows.”  
“Oh not at all, darling. I’m merely stating that if you’d like to have children, there’s nothing in the Bible that’s stopping you. After all, the Book of Genesis does tell us to be fruitful and multiply.”  
Rose went quiet and Ryo followed suit, looking about the Church halls. They walked for a while before Rose stopped, presumably arriving at her destination. How perfect, a far off room with a lock.

“I see you’ve brought me to the sacristy,” Ryo remarked.  
Rose nodded silently, taking the basket from his hands and placing it on a small table along the wall.  
“You seem to know an awful lot about the Church. Are you a pious man?”  
Ryo bit back a laugh at the suggestion. “Not particularly, just...well read.”

Ryo looked about the room, larger than he had initially realized. A table sat in the center of the room, a door sat at the back likely filled with priest’s robes and such. On the wall hung a statue of Jesus Christ nailed to the cross, how gruesome. Rose noticed his expression, her gaze falling on the statue as well.

“See this is what I don’t understand, darling. Your Lord has risen, is he not?”  
“Yes, he is.”  
“Then why do your churches display him on the cross? The cross should be empty if he’s not on it anymore. If anything you ought to portray his return”  
Rose seemed to carefully consider this, her eyes passing over the statue with a renewed interest.  
“I’ve been told we portray Jesus on the cross so that we are reminded of his suffering, of his sacrifice.”  
This time Ryo did laugh, one that resonated from his stomach.  
“You Catholics are all such masochists,” he muttered, a look of shock painting Rose’s face again. He decided he quite liked her look of surprise. Her brown eyes made her look quite like a deer. Yes, a young fawn, unknowingly being followed by a ravenous fox.

Fuck, he was so hungry.

He could feel himself growing less and less patient with the formalities as it grew harder to control himself. Rose seemed to take notice of his silence and placed her hand on his forearm.  
“Ryo?”  
Fuck it, he couldn’t help himself.  
Before he knew it, he had a grip on her rosary, pulling her in closer to him. Her eyes widened in fear but he saw a brief flicker of excitement. Oh, those brief flickers of excitement that gave away even the most reserved.

It was the looks like those that made his mouth water. Ryo was an attractive man- he made sure his human form was at the very least handsome. Rose was trying her best to ignore him, ignore his face, his eyes, his lips. Tried to avert her eyes to the ground, to the wall, anywhere but his gorgeous, tempting face. Yes, she was trying very hard indeed.  
Poor thing.

“You Catholics are such masochists,” he murmured again, turning her rosary over between his fingers.  
“I beg your pardon?” the young woman asked. She was doing her best to sound serious, a valiant effort, but her curiosity was thinly veiled. Her mind had already begun to wander in that way that human minds do. Images of lips and skin flashing into her mind against her own will. Ryo didn’t have anything to do with that, it was just human nature. All he had to do was get her to give in.  
He brought his hand up to her face and she didn’t flinch or move. She stood perfectly still, letting his palm rest against her cheek.  
“Well think about it, darling. You all devote your lives to guilt and pain. You go to Mass every Sunday in your pretty little dress and walk up to the big bad box in front of everyone. How humiliating...”  
She looked down again and Ryo gripped her chin. He needed her to look at him, acknowledge him.  
“Confession serves to cleanse the soul-“  
“Oh does it?”

Ryo stepped closer, backing her into the wall. She didn’t resist, didn’t fight. She let herself be led by him.  
This was going perfectly.  
“Tell me, does it cleanse your soul to whisper your dirty little secrets to the Priest? So he can tell you how ashamed you should be? How many prayers do you have to do to earn forgiveness?”  
He brought his hand up to the top of her head and heard her breath hitch in her throat.  
“That’s why I think you’re masochists, darling. All that humiliation and shame, you probably like it.”  
Her face was bright red now, eyes wide.  
“You...you should leave....”  
His grin only widened, his teeth unusually sharp. Her command came out more like a question, she was growing unsure. Her mind told her one thing but her body said another.  
“Is that what you want?”  
She was stammering now, muttering out incomplete sentences.  
He dragged his finger down her throat, pulling at her tunic and exposing her neck.

“Tell me, darling, you’re a servant of the Lord, aren’t you?”  
She suddenly seemed to find her voice again.  
“I’m...yes, I am...”

“Now tell me...when’s the last time someone has served you?”

She was awed, merely shaking her head as he leaned into her. She muttered under her breath about temptation and vows but she sounded like she hardly believed the words anymore.

Ryo couldn’t fight it anymore. She softly gasped as he was suddenly upon her. He brought her into a kiss, one she willingly accepted. She moved shyly, inexperienced, letting Ryo have his way. She felt feverish, heat spreading through her cheeks, her stomach, her thighs. He pulled away and she whimpered, her body pleading for more.  
He leaned into her ear, his voice a low murmur.  
“Chastity...poverty...obedience...that’s no way for a servant of the Lord to live. You’re a good girl Rose-Marie, you deserve to be rewarded.”

He ran a hand down the length of her body, feeling her shiver against him.  
“Now darling I’m no saint but a lovely creature like yourself deserves to feel good.”  
His words seemed to resonate. Her body acted on its own accord, her hips jerked towards him despite her efforts. She craved him, ached for him. Oh, he was going to devour her.  
Her voice clawed its way up out of her chest, a small squeak.  
“Who- - What in the world are you?”  
“Darling I’m merely here to please you. You can call me your savior if you’d like.”  
***

In a short time, Rose was stripped bare, sitting atop the table in the room. Her body was supple, her skin soft and unmarked. She was untouched by the world, before now at least.  
As he pulled off his shirt Ryo regarded the wall, the statue of Christ seeming to stare back at him. How funny, the Lord himself would get to watch the show.  
Rose shivered as a large calloused hand slides across her body, from your thigh to her shoulder, not a caress but a claim of ownership. Finally, Ryo would satiate* himself. He took his time with her, wanting to consume her piece by piece like a full course meal. Every moan, every whimper, every gasp- all of them stoked his appetite.

Ryo started slowly, gently- the girl was a virgin after all.  
His hand dipped between her legs, she was practically dripping off his fingers. His mouth was busy as well, pressing kisses and bites into her neck. While he didn’t care for that dreadful nun’s tunic, it’s modesty meant he could leave as many marks as he wanted. He sucked on her skin until it bruised, she would feel him long after he was done with her.  
“Oh God-”  
Ryo let out a sound from his throat, between a chuckle and a growl. Here she was spread open in the sacristy, giving in to her desires, giving in to Ryo. Yet still, she called out to God, cried out to Him.  
“Don’t call for God darling, he’s not the one between your legs.”  
He held her steady, hearing her moan as he curled his finger inside of her. 

“When’s the last time God made you feel this good?’

Luckily for both of them, her virginity wasn’t a concern for long. Ryo’s hands were skillful, fluid- likely the result of practice. Her lips were gently parted, flushed red, gasps and praises* falling for her lips. Her eyes looked upwards, as if towards the heavens. 

“You...this...feels incredible…”

Her orgasm was unexpected. She came suddenly, her body shuddering as she clenched around his fingers. Her cries flooded his ears, filling his body with a renewed energy. Fragments of her soul flowed from her lips. It was divine- the feeling of her innermost self flooding into him, surging through his veins.  
He really ought to stop now, let Rose clean herself up, and send her about her way. After all her soul was pure, unblemished. He’d likely go a week, perhaps two, before he started to feel hungry again. He really should leave.

But he couldn’t. Not now. 

He looked down at her lithe, trembling body, her thighs pressed tightly together. She was a delicacy. He couldn’t leave after just a taste, no he needed more. Rose looked into his eyes, that doe-eyed look replaced with a deep, lustful gaze he knew all too well. No, he couldn’t leave now. He would gorge himself on her. Consume every part of her until there was nothing left.  
“Ryo-”  
Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Her arm reached up, her hand gently caressing his cheek. Her fingers were skinny and long, tracing against his face- as if she wanted to commit it to memory. Everything about Rose was soft; the dip of her waist, the arch of her lips, the curve of her hips. She was as soft and sweet as rose petals themselves. She looked up at the skies again, letting her eyes slowly shut.

“If we say we have not sinned, we make him a liar, and his word is not in us.”

Ryo laughed, “The Book of John.”  
Rose nodded wordlessly, smiling to herself. She brought up her other hand, pulling Ryo close to her. She looked at Ryo with such a fierce want, desire burning through her. 

“Please...make a sinner of me.”


End file.
